Earth and Air: Natural Opposites
by Zovid
Summary: 100 one shots and drabbles of Toph and Aang. At the end I might put in a Zutara story or something of the sort. Zutara, Yukka, Sukka, Toko, Tokka, Kataang hints. Rating Varys for each story.
1. Toph's Bangs

**Title: Earth and Air: Natural Opposites **By: _Oliver.Artemis_

**Chapter Title: Toph's Bangs**

**Rating**: _K+_

**Characters:** _Toph 14, Aang 14_

**Chapter Summary:** Toph's is training Aang still as hard as ever. She figures he may have been good to defeat the Fire Lord but he still wouldn't be good enough to defeat her. Aang is finding it hard to concentrate though when he can only focus on trying to see her eyes.

* * *

Aang has always liked Toph's eyes, even though it was hard to see. Her bangs always got in the way of seeing them. The two of them were practicing earth bending, and she was still training him as hard as ever. He may have been good enough to defeat the Fire Nation's lord, but that was because he was the avatar he had the advantage of all four elements. But if it was an earth bender vs. earth bender then he would never compare. She was growing strong with him and even though they were fourteen they were still as childish as ever. 

"Come on Twinkle Toes make the wave!" Toph's voice yelled and echoed through out the canyon they were in. Aang attempted to raising his arms up and then bring them down hard while stomping his foot in an attempt to make a wave of earth. But that wasn't the reason why he couldn't focus.

"I can't do it Toph." He said in a sullen voice. Aang turned to face her and stared Toph's sightless pale green eyes. But it was difficult when her dark black bangs covered over them making it difficult for him to see directly in her eyes.

"Well you should pay attention then Twinkle Toes." But Aang didn't focus.

"Toph…" the young avatar said slowly.

"What do you want? You should be focusing."

"Don't move."

"Why?" He didn't answer. Instead he pulled the band from her hair fixed it so that her bangs were pulled back. Now he could see her blind eyes and no matter how useless they were. They were something his eyes could just stare at. A small smile was on his face.

"I like your eyes." Toph could feel her cheeks turning red and becoming warm. Aang could feel the same happening to him, but he turned around raised his arms up forcing himself to focus on the earth in front of him. The quickly threw his arms down and slammed his foot against the ground and a huge wave of earth was created. A smile came on the young boy's face. "I did it!" Toph made a mental note that she would move her bangs out of her eyes.

* * *

**A/n: Yay! That's my Toph/Aang story. It's pretty much drabble, but expect more. These are all going to be one shots. **


	2. Hero Changed

**Title: Earth and Air: Natural Opposites **By: _Oliver.Artemis_

**Chapter Title: Hero Change**

**Rating**: _K+_

**Characters:**_Toph, Aang_

**Chapter Summary:** This is the episode The Serpent's Pass and I noticed how Toph almost drowned and I so badly wanted it to be Aang who saved her, but it wasn't. It was Suki which I found slightly strange, but that's alright. I loved and hated how she thought it was Sokka and afterwards was all oh…you can go ahead and let me drown now. It kind of feeds the Tokka-ness but I don't care because it was just that one time. Anyways this is what I think would have happened if Aang had saved her and not Suki.

* * *

Aang flew around trying to get the giant serpent's attention. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Toph trying to pass over the ice. He turned his attention back on the great beast. But his air bending stopped when he heard the worst sound in his entire life. The body of the serpent had stuck the ice path causing it to break, causing Toph to scream. Aang's heart stopped and his whole body seemed to freeze as he saw her thrash in the water. He heard Sokka yell out he was coming, but he wasn't moving fast enough.

Aang sped towards Toph and dove under the water to grab her around the waist and pulled her up. She threw her arms around his neck as she reached the surface, coughing up water. She placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Sokka! Thank you! I think I love you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Toph had never felt so scared in her entire life. She had been completely blind not being able to feel anything. Aang though felt his heart stop once more. Only it was different, he felt hurt. Like she had expected it would be Sokka and not him. He almost let her slip from his grasp.

"Toph…" Toph felt her cheeks turn warm.

"Oh…sorry. Well you can go ahead and let me drown now." Toph said blushing, but she surprised Aang by taking both of his cheeks and brought his lips crashing on hers. "Thanks for saving me though, Twinkle Toes." Aang's face burned as he bended the water around them shooting them back on land so she could "see." Katara made her way back and saw Toph all wet and shivering.

Aang dried her off and put his arm around Toph to keep her warm and leaned in close in to what looked like he was whispering something. Toph blushed and for once didn't shove him away for touching her or being that close.

What did you tell her?" Katara wondered. Aang removed his arm, shrugged, and gave Katara a smirk. "Just told her 'you're welcome'." Aang said smiling. Only Toph and Aang would know that he had not only whispered that but had kissed her right below her earlobe under a sensitive spot, which Toph was unaware of.

* * *

**A/n: Okay so that's number two. Second one shot/ drabble.**


	3. Toph Bei Fong

**Title: Earth and Air: Natural Opposites **By: _Oliver.Artemis_

**Chapter Title: Toph Bei Fong**

**Rating**: _K+_

**Characters:** _Toph 12, Aang 12, Katara 14, Sokka 15, _

**Chapter Summary:** This is the night when Toph and Katara dressed up so they could sneak into the party for the bear…which I still find slightly strange…but anyways I did another AU so it has Tophaang-ness. Just so you know there is a little Tokka-ness in this too with some Kataang.

* * *

Toph stepped out of the backroom with Katara. She looked confident on the outside but on the inside she was as scared as could be. She didn't want to admit it but she wanted to know Sokka's opinion, another thing she didn't want to admit was that she kind of liked the older boy. She felt nervous but she and Katara posed for the boys. She gave herself a mysterious look while Katara tried for the seducing look.

Aang was cheering as he beat Sokka. The door slid open and Aang could feel his eyes jump out of skull and his jaw hit the ground. Sokka kind of just stared. Aang stared at Toph though; he's seen her in her Bei-Fong robes, but Toph had looked more elegant than ever.

"You look beautiful." Aang said in a dreamy voice. As if he was being blessed to be in a beautiful girl's presence. Sokka hit Aang in the head to snap him out of it as both girls giggled. Toph made believe that his comment was going to her, but she knew it was directed towards Katara. She may have been blind but she wasn't stupid. She knew about his feeling for the older girl, but what mattered to her at the moment was what Sokka had to say.

"Toph…" Toph held her breath and turned her blind eyes on Sokka, most of her face hidden by the fan that she held. "…you're a girl!" Toph felt her heart break and sink to the pit of her stomach. She pulled down the fan and glared at him.

"Sok-" Katara started, but Toph covered Katara's face with her fan.

"Save your breath Katara. We'll let you guys in through the side." With that said Katara and Toph left for the party, though they couldn't get in without an invitation. They found themselves an escort who would leave them alone until they found their "family." With the guys they were waiting for Toph and Katara who hadn't come yet. Aang, though, was still appalled by what Sokka said.

"You shouldn't have said that Sokka. You're lucky she didn't earth bend you out of this kingdom." Aang said eyeing a food cart.

"Well…I don't know. It's just that Toph is more like one of the guys. Where are they!" Sokka wondered.

"Toph did say we could pass off as bus boys." Aang said still eyeing the food cart near the side door. Sokka and Aang smirked as they ran with the cart and got bus boy uniforms. Once inside Aang looked around in hopes to spot the girls.

"Where are Toph and Katara?" Aang said holding a giant tea pot.

"One crab cake please." Toph said coming out of the crowd with Katara right behind her. Toph took a crab cake from Sokka but moved her foot slightly so that he tripped. Aang caught Sokka before he could fall then handed him the tea pot. Taking hold of Toph's hands, Aang pulled her away from Sokka. "What are you doing, Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked clearly annoyed.

"I'm keeping you away from Sokka. We don't want to be thrown out. Look I know you like Sokka and what he said must have hurt and you shouldn't-" Toph put her hand up to stop him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…Look Twinkle Toes, I don't need your advice on crushes. What boomerang boy said to me had no effect on me what's so ever. Just work on your own crushes." Toph snapped. Aang looked at her not sure whether to be mad or annoyed or anything. He didn't know how to feel. He just wasn't sure. He took a deep breath and air bended her to come near him. He quickly pecked her on the lips. Toph's lips were wide in surprise.

"Happy? Now stay away from Sokka. I'm going to see if I can find the king." Aang said looking around confident about what he did as he left Toph rooted to the spot.


	4. Just a Quick Kiss

**Title: Earth and Air: Natural Opposites **By: _Oliver.Artemis_

**Chapter Title: Just a Quick Kiss**

**Rating**: _K+_

**Characters:** _Toph 16, Aang 16, Katara 18, Zuko 19, _

**Chapter Summary:** Aang finally has the courage to ask the girl of his dreams out to dinner, but everything goes wrong and so he sees his trusty earth bending teacher. She tells him something during her training session. The war has ended and Iroh was fire lord, while Zuko and Katara are "together." They kind of are kind of aren't. So there's like the smidge of Zutara.

* * *

Aang walked over to Katara a sheepish smile on his face. Katara turned her body and looked up. Katara may have been older but he was still taller. Only slightly though. Aang had really grown from his childish state. He still had that bubbly personality but he's mature physical wise. Katara smiled at the Avatar and giggled slightly. She's been like that lately and he wasn't exactly sure why.

"Hey Aang."

"Hey Katara…um…I was wondering if-" from the bushes there was some rustling. Aang looked up and saw Zuko come out. Aang saw Katra's smile widen and she had a look in her eyes when she saw him. Aang knew what was going on so he bit his lip and spoke. "Katara, I was wondering if you've seen Toph." Aang finished lamely. Katara took a quick glance at Aang and then pointed in a direction that Aang and Toph normally would train together. Aang sighed when Zuko came close and Aang could hear Katara giggle. Aang decided he'd go see Toph anyways and there she was training. She formed a rock whip and attacked several rocks that she had earth bended into the air.

"Hey Twinkle Toes. What's wrong?" Not even turning around or stopping any of the rocks.

"What makes you think there's something wrong?" Aang asked no longer bothering to ask her how she knew it was him.

"Your footsteps are heavier therefore you're sulking. What's the matter?" Toph asked in irritation of having to repeat herself. Toph Bei Fong was full of surprises.

"Katara likes Zuko. Do you think there's something wrong with me? Maybe I'm just a kid to her. I don't-" Toph cut him off, dropping the whip and rocks, and moved the earth under Aang's feet bringing him closer. She clutched the front of his shirt and reached one hand forward and touched his jaw. She traced her finger tip up to his lips.

"Nothings wrong with you." She said before pulling him down to her lips. Aang's eyes widen. Toph pulled away and continued her training.


	5. Avatar the Great

**Title: Earth and Air: Natural Opposites **By: _Oliver.Artemis_

**Chapter Title: Avatar the Great**

**Rating**: _K+_

**Characters:**_Toph 17, Aang 17_

**Chapter Summary:** Coming back from the nearest village Aang heard a song about him and found it catchy. Although the others aren't to happy about the song. Sokka's a sleep and Toph's the only one who has to listen to the dreaded song. Note: Zuko is with Katara.

* * *

"The Avatar plays and the nations screams hip, hip, hooray!" Aang sang or screeched. Toph put her hands over her ears as she down on Appa. Aang was hyperactive today, especially after the trip to the village. "The water girl flirts and the Earth throws dirt, but the Avatar continues to play." Ever since they came back from that small town and Aang heard that song, he's been singing it all nigh. Katara and Zuko had gotten tired of it and declared that they were going for a walk to the river. Sokka was already fast asleep and a heavy sleeper for that matter. So poor Toph had to suffer through the annoying song. She slid off Appa and on to the earth being able to feel Aang dance around. She kicked her heel into the ground in hopes to knock him down, but all he did was just air bend out of the way. "The Avatar won, because he's the best. He found just to save the rest." Toph put her hands over hear ears once more and repeatedly tried to knock him down, but it just made him dance some more.

"Why don't you give it a rest!" Toph yelled.

"Make me!" Aang taunted as he continued to dance around.

"I will!" As she yelled trying to knock him down to his feet while clenching her fists, but Aang just dodged each of her attempts and went back to 'singing.'

"All the townsfolk sing 'Aang the Avatar wins!'" Aang continued and Toph couldn't think of anyway to stop him. Well there was one way but she knew she was going to regret it if she did it. Once more her hands went over her ears. This time Aang rushed over to her and pulled her hands down from her ears. "Toph! You can't hear me if your hands are over your ears!" Aang joked in a really loud voice. Toph groaned and what she was about to do. Aang started to sing again, but Toph had freed her hands grabbed his face and where she assumed was his lips she kissed him. Square on the lips. Direct hit. At this point Zuko and Katara had come back and Sokka had awoken from his slumber and saw why Toph was kissing Aang and at this when Toph released Aang, he was to surprised to start singing again. Zuko and Sokka rushed over to Toph.

"The Avatar plays and the nations scream, hip, hip hooray! The water girl flirts and the earth throws dirt, but the Avatar continues to play. The Avatar won because he's the best and fought just to save the rest. All the townsfolk sing 'Aang the Avatar wins!" Both boys sang and danced around, and Toph groaned and buried her face into Appa's fur while Aang started to grin.

* * *

**A/n: Okay I know the song is lame, but I needed something. I know Zuko and Sokka doing that was out of character, but come on you have to admit that was funny! **


	6. Toph and Aang are Strange

**Title: Earth and Air: Natural Opposites **By: _Oliver.Artemis_

**Chapter Title: Toph and Aang are Strange**

**Rating**: _K+_

**Characters:**_Toph 16, Aang 16_

**Chapter Summary:** Okay so at the end it pretty tells you much who's point of view this is, but here's a story about a different view of Aang and Toph. It's quick and short.

* * *

Toph and Aang are really strange. After the war we've been traveling around still because occasionally the floof Azula would cause trouble. She's probably building a completely new fire army. But they can handle them. But that's besides the point. Toph's birthday was a week ago. She's turned sixteen. So technically Aang would be a hundred sixteen. Again besides the point. They've been together for two years now, but it's weird. When they're apart like if Aang is setting up camp he's as hyper and happy-go-lucky as ever, if Toph and Katara are fighting, Toph will be as sarcastic as ever.

But when you put them together they are one person depending on their environment. I normally don't go and watch them train because it's boring and I could do other things like eat or sleep. But when I do they seem so different. Aang gets very serious and Toph is starting to get a bit softer on him.

If they're relaxing on Appa while we're flying and Aang isn't the one steering Toph sits in the V of his legs, his arms are wrapped around her waist as she lies her head on his chest. They both usually looked so adorable, not that I would care. But that usually only happens when Sokka or Katara are steering.

At night I try to go in Toph's tent but she doesn't let me sometimes. I see Aang walk in and the front shuts. I usually stay with Appa but sometimes I can hear soft giggles coming from her tent. I'm not stupid like everyone believes I am. Aang is probably teasing her. There will be times when Toph and Aang will go out to the forest for a walk, but will come back and Toph's hair is out of it's band. Once Aang returned with his shirt on backwards. Toph and Aang are really strange.

"Momo…Dinner!" I turned my head with a happy look on my face upon hearing Toph's voice. They may have been strange but I loved them both anyways.


	7. Sweeter the Chocolate

**Title: Earth and Air: Natural Opposites **By: _Oliver.Artemis_

**Chapter Title: Sweeter then Chocolate**

**Rating**: _T_

**Characters: **_Toph 17, Aang 17_

**Chapter Summary:** Toph doesn't like to share, but she does love chocolate and when Aang wants some. So he's just going to have to talk it from her.

* * *

Toph wasn't known for sharing considering her family always hid her and she never had to share with anyone. Now wasn't any different. Even at the age of seventeen she still didn't want to share. Sometimes she would share but reluctantly. One thing she wouldn't share though was chocolate. She would get a bag of about ten or fifteen and the only possible person she would might share it with was Aang, and she knew she wasn't going to; not willingly at least. Katara wasn't with them anymore, she had gone to be with Zuko, and Sokka had gone back to his water tribe. Toph didn't want to go back home and Aang didn't exactly have a home. So Toph and Aang pretty much lived with each other. The sad part is that they haven't said how they felt for each other, and what's even more sad, they flirt non stop.

"Toph can I have a piece of chocolate?" Aang asked as he built a fire with his fire bending. Toph popped a chocolate in her mouth, savoring the taste.

"No." She simply said.

"But you have a lot, I only want one." Aang whined as he stepped towards her.

"I only have one left." Toph said putting it between her lips and teasing him. Aang glared in a playful manner.

"Give it to me." Aang said in a stern voice. She shook her head and brought more of it more in her mouth. "Toph…" Aang lunged towards her pinning her against Appa and straddled her hips. He placed his lips against hers getting the chocolate from her, then licked her lower lip once making sure he to get all of the chocolate. The chocolate off her lips tasted sweet and bitter. He pulled away and chewed on the chocolate with a satisfied grin on his face. "Thanks Toph." He climbed off her and sat by the fire, his back to her. Toph reached into her chocolate bag and pulled out another piece.

"Oh I have one more." Aang turned around to see Toph put it between her lips.

"Toph…give it to me." Aang said.

"No." Toph smirked with Aang.


	8. Broken

**Title: Earth and Air: Natural Opposites **By: _Oliver.Artemis_

**Chapter Title: Broken**

**Rating**: _M_

**Characters: **_Toph 15, Aang 15, Sokka 18_

**Chapter Summary:** Sokka is in love with Toph and is willing to do _anything_ to have her.

* * *

"Toph?" Toph shuttered when she heard her name. When she turned fifteen it was supposed to be one of her happiest days, but instead she wasn't very happy about this one. About one of her gifts. Katara had gotten her a set of pale green robes and Aang had gotten her a crystal necklace with a pendent of the earth element. "Toph…" Toph shivered in her regular clothing. Sokka had gone out to hunt while Katara was gathering fresh water. Aang had been left to fix camp and set a fire but his task was done and Toph hadn't come out of her tent for three days. She was alone in her rock tent with her knees up as she embraced them. "Toph!" His voice was more demanding this time. She shut her eyes tightly trying to block out the sounds. "Toph what's wrong?" The voice became more caring. It had only been four days ago and awful feelings were flooding back in as her tears silently fell.

* * *

"_Toph…I haven't given you my gift yet." Sokka's voice perked outside of her tent. Katara and Aang had gone off to buy more supplies and something sweet for Toph for her birthday. Toph smiled as she came out of her makeshift tent. She wore the beautiful robes Katara had given to her and the necklace hung loose around her neck, the pendant resting right above her breasts. Sokka took her hand and helped her into Appa's saddle._

"_Are we going to fly?" Toph asked. Sokka quietly said no. He sat her down and took her hair out of it's hair bend letting it flow down her back._

"_Toph, you're beautiful." Toph turned a nice shade of red as Sokka leaned forward and let his lips rest upon hers. Toph pulled away a bit sullen that her first kiss didn't have any of the magic like she had expected. Sokka though had replaced his lips back on her own, forcing her onto her back._

"_Sokka! What are you doing? Stop!" She said scared, but refused to show it. Now she knew why he had put her on Appa. She couldn't feel the earth, she couldn't feel any vibrations. She was vulnerable and he knew that. Sokka had wanted her so badly and would do anything for her. Toph was scared out of her mind when Sokka had pinned her wrists above her head. Sokka took his machete placing it under her robes and splitting it in half. The hook of the machete got caught on the necklace breaking it and it shattered. Toph struggled to get him off. An hour later or two passed by and Sokka had finished violating her. Sokka pressed his lips on Toph's forehead. Her face was bruising and her once beautiful robes were stained with blood and juices. The crystal necklace's beads were scattered across the saddle._

"_Happy birthday Toph."_

* * *

Tears continued to fall down her face. The entrance of her tent that had been shut was forced down. "Toph?" It was Aang the only other person who could earth bend. Toph knew it was Aang, but she was scared. She was scared and backed all the way up to the back of the tent tears falling more heavily. "Toph what's wrong? You were fine before Katara and I left, but when you got back, you didn't say a single thing. What happened? Did Sokka say something?" Toph hugged her knees tighter as she buried her face. Aang was starting to get worried. "What did he do?" Aang asked getting closer. She started to shake harder. He placed his hands on her shoulder and she cracked.

"No! No! Don't touch me!" Toph yelled. Aang's eyes turned wide with surprise. He quickly leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "No! Please! Stop" Toph screamed. Aang clutched onto her. Toph continued to cry, her chest heaving up and down and then it all seemed to fit. Sokka had been smug when they got back, Appa's saddle had smelt odd, Toph scared of Aang, and why Toph had changed from Katara's robes to her old ones. Sokka had raped Toph. His Toph.

"Oh Toph…Toph I'm sorry." Toph listened to his small words and broke down in his arms at his realization. She shut the entrance to the tent and Toph began to struggle again. "I won't hurt you Toph. I won't." Toph just continued to cry only more comfortably in his arms. She clung on to his clothes as her tears stained his clothes. Her tears stopped slowly and the only sounds that were heard were her small hiccups and sniffles. Sokka had broken her, and whether Toph knew it or not Aang had tears coming from his eyes. "I'll be here for you. He will never touch you again. Toph had silent tears running down her face, and Aang couldn't believe how broken she was.

**A/n: That was a sad one for me. I don't hate Sokka but this was really hard to write.**


	9. Look But Don't Touch

**Title: Earth and Air: Natural Opposites **By: _Oliver.Artemis_

**Chapter Title: Look But Don't Touch**

**Rating**: _K+_

**Characters: **_Toph 15, Aang 15, Sokka 18_

**Chapter Summary: **Aang can what was going on. Toph liked Sokka and he knew that Sokka liked her back. So Aang could only look but never touch

* * *

"Sokka, I could use some help here." Toph said trying to get on Appa. Sokka quickly walked over to Toph giving her a boost on to Appa's saddle. But Aang knew better. He knew Toph was capable of getting into Appa's saddle. Aang could think of a time when he tried to help her on to Appa's saddle. Toph searched around and found whatever it was she was looking for. Aang could see Sokka wrap his arm around her waist and help her down. It was an awful sight for him to see. Biting his lip Aang just continued to stare at the two until the came near the fire next to him as Katara finished cooking dinner. Sokka and Top h were laughing together and Aang could feel his jealousy build up. During dinner everyone was pretty quiet, except for Katara who would make small comments about the most random things and everyone would silently agree with her.

"I'm going for a walk." Toph announced setting her plate down and standing up. Sokka looked up and didn't say anything.

"I'll come with you." Aang said standing up as well. Sokka shot daggers in his direction but looked back at his food.

"No, it's fine Twinkle Toes. I can go on my own."

"But I want to-"

"Aang no please. I just want to go alone." Toph snapped, but Aang knew better. She'd go walk ten minutes later Sokka would go after her. Aang was painfully right; Sokka had gone in Toph's direction. Aang sighed and went to Appa's tail to sleep. He could hear them coming back. He opened one eye just in time to see Toph and Sokka share a kiss. Aang turned over tears stinging under his eyelids. He didn't move fast enough. He lost his chance and now she was off limits.

**A/n: Okay just wanted to put this up there to say I DO NOT HAVE ANYTHING AGAINST SOKKA! He's cool and hilarious, and I also wanted to say I do NOT in any shape, way, or form support Toph/Sokka. I am an 80 Toph/Aang shipper. 10 Zuko/Katara and 10Zuko/Toph. But just saying again, I don't' have anything against Sokka, I just needed to use SOMEONE for the last chapter. Also I don't have anything against Toph/Sokka either. I read one story it was alright.**


	10. I Hate That I Love Her

**Title: Earth and Air: Natural Opposites **By: _Oliver.Artemis_

**Chapter Title: I Hate That I Love Her  
**

**Rating**: _T_

**Characters: **_Toph 16, Aang 16_

**Chapter Summary: ** Aang hates everything about Toph but can't figure out why he loves her.

I hate how she calls me Twinkle Toes.

I hate how she blocks everyone from her world.

I hate when she yells at me.

And I hate that she has a short temper.

I hate how her bangs cover her blind eyes.

I hate when she's right.

And I hate it when she kissed me.

I hate even more that I liked the kiss

I hate even more when I know she's right.

I hate even more how she won't let me move her bangs

And I hate even more when _I'm_ the reason her short temper goes off.

I hate even more when she yells at me when I do something wrong.

I hate even more how she won't _let me_ in to her world.

I hate even more that I think that Twinkle Toes is a pet name.

And I hate that I love her.

**A/n: Okay I know that one was weird but I wanted to always do a simple one like this  
**

**A/n2: Also, I wasn't saying anyone in general about my last chapter. I'm just saying as a future notice for anyone who reads my stories and decide they'll bitch.**


	11. He's My Son

**Title: Earth and Air: Natural Opposites **By: _Oliver.Artemis_

**Chapter Title: He's My Son**

**Rating**: _T_

**Characters:** _Toph 21, Aang 21, Meeko 3 _

**Chapter Summary:** Aang and Toph are happily married with a wonderful three year old son. But everything is starting to fall apart when their pride and joy catches a deadly illness.

Walking around a young man with fluttering robes walked around his home. His mind was in much distress as he continued to stroll through the corridors. He stood in front of a large wooden door and pushed it open a bit. Inside he saw his son Meeko with two water bending healers were around him. His son had fallen deathly ill and he couldn't figure out how, but no matter how close Aang was to his son, he never caught it. He closed his eyes and fought the tears back as he closed the door to son's room. Continuing down the hall he opened the door to his room. On his bed was his blind wife. She sat there with her head down. The blanket that Meeko had been given to her was spread across her lap.

"Toph…" She 'looked' in his direction, her eyes were glassy but no tears fell from her eyes. She was stronger then he was. He may have been the Avatar but he felt that she would always be stronger then him. He strolled over to her and sat next to her.

"They still can't cure him." She said her voice holding no hope as it cracked a bit. Aang took her hand in his own and said nothing. Toph had lost sleep from the worry that filled her. She turned her head in his direction as a small tear fell from her eye. "They're not going to be able to help him are they? They won't be able to cure Meeko are they?" She said. She was feeling so weak and Aang could tell. He wrapped his arms around her and let his own tears fall gently down his cheeks. They stained her green robes as she buried her face in his shoulder

"Don't worry. Hope will find a way." He said as he buried his nose in her black hair. She just held him tighter. "It's late, you should sleep." He told her as he pulled away to kiss her forehead. She nodded letting a few more tears fall. Changing into her night gown and him into his sleeping attire they lied down and both slept.

But every night for the last week, Toph would wake up and go to her son's room to hold him and Aang knew that's where she was. He knew that her worried built every time she held his small hand. Even though she couldn't see, Aang was unfortunate enough to see how pale his son was. For Aang it wasn't fair. His wife was blind and couldn't see her own baby and then their child becomes ill.

What Toph didn't know was that every night when she went to her son to hold him to her as he slept, Aang prayed to the spirits. He would get out of bed go to the side, kneel, press his palms together and close his eyes and prayed to the spirits. Prayed to Agni, prayed to Gyatso. He prayed for his son's health, and as he did so his tears would fall. Then he would crawl back into bed and wait for Toph. When she came back to bed he would shift as if he was disturbed by her coming back and hold her close to him.

The next morning came and Toph remained asleep. Aang woke at dawn, changed and prepared for the day. He walked into the room to see the healers trying to heal him once more. Some were mixing remedies for Meeko. He shooed them out and walked over to his young boy. Meeko looked so helpless. He brushed his hair out of his face and sighed. Meeko opened his eyes and looked at his father.

"Daddy…" came out from the small boy. Aang had to hold back a choked sob and forced a smile.

"Hey Meeko." Aang said weakly as his child sat up in a meaningless effort resulting him to collapse backwards with a small 'oomph.' Aang fought back tears. This was pure torture for him. He could fight against Ozai, see his first love fall in love with 'his enemy' and watch the fall of his beloved friend Sokka, but this had hurt him tremendously. Staring down at his son's green eyes, he wanted to cry. He feared the worse.

"Daddy…am…am I going to die?" Meeko asked. Aang didn't get a chance to answer as he saw Meeko pull his otter-bear close to him. "I'm so tired. I want to play with Lea." Meeko said referring to Zuko and Katara's daughter. Aang fought tears back and shook his head. He picked up his son who was so light in his arms. He didn't want to answer his son's question. Aang's hand was in his son's thick hair. Why was fate being cruel to him?

Setting Meeko back down, Meeko gave his father a fragile smile and fell asleep. Aang left the room and told the healers to head back in and treat his son. Walking towards his room he ran into Toph who looked tired which was no surprise to him. He took her hand and led her to their room. He wanted her hand to be in his as he would visit the spirit world. He pushed his wife's hair out of her eyes. She understood. So sitting in his mediating position on his bed her closed his eyes. Toph's hand was in his but only lightly. Soon enough his arrows and his eyes began to glow, and Toph's hand tightened as she felt his body feel lighter as his spirit left this world to go to the spirit world.

Aang searched around for Avatar Roku. He needed help and was desperate to get it. He searched around for an hour or so and couldn't find him. The young Avatar couldn't find anyone in the lost world so he sat down on one of the rocks and sighed. He couldn't lose hope. Aang stared down into the water staring at his expression. He was a man now. He was no longer the twelve year old boy with a heavy burden on his shoulders, but a twenty one year old man with another situation. Soon his reflection turned into Avatar Roku's.

"Aang…your son cannot continue to live. He won't be able to." Roku spoke, and Aang's heart stopped. How could that be? He was the Avatar; he should be able to do anything.

"No! He has too! He needs too. He's my son damn it!" Aang said as he clutched onto the rock that he sat on. Tears fought out of the corners of his eyes. "Roku I'd do anything! I have to be able to do something." Aang yelled with desperate firm. Roku's expression did not change. It stayed the way it was, with no emotion. "He's my son." He said softly

"I am sorry Aang, but prophecy states that, the next generation for an air bender is to be a girl."

"But why am I being forced with this pain now?! I can still have a daughter! Don't take my son from me." Aang said tears falling freely now. He was being told that his son had to die and he couldn't take this anymore. Roku wasn't fazed.

"Your daughter was supposed to be with a water bender. By loving the earth bender, the universe had given you a son first." Aang felt his chest tighten. "Your son must die so your people can start to repopulate." Roku stated. Aang couldn't take anymore. He slammed his fists into the reflection and forced his spirit back into his body. He collapsed slightly as Toph caught him.

"What happened?" Toph asked with slight hope. Aang's tears fell as he held Toph. She knew from his reaction that there was no hope for their beloved son. Aang could feel a part of him die as foot steps quickly ran to their room to tell horrible news and all Aang could think was _'He's my son.'_

**A/n: I know sad. I got this from the song 'He's My Son' by Mark Schultz. I debated if the son should die or Aang should die and I thought it would be much more sad if Meeko died and it made more sense so that way Aang could still repopulate the air benders. I know really sad, and I'm sorry. Happy, funny one next time I promise. This one isn't that much Taang, but it's based around it. More of a father/son motif.**


	12. Ten Seconds A

**Title: Earth and Air: Natural Opposites **By: _Oliver.Artemis_

**Chapter Title: Ten Seconds (A)**

**Rating**: _K+_

**Characters:**_Toph 15, Aang 15 _

**Chapter Summary:** It's modern! Avatar. A lot can happen in just ten seconds.

* * *

_Ten… Nine…_

Aang raised his hand above his head while Toph pressed herself against him.

_Eight… Seven…_

His other hand was on her waist with Toph's gripping onto his wrist.

_Six… Five…_

"Come on, Toph." He said smirking at her. He vaguely heard her say 'bastard' and he only chuckled.

_Four…Three…_

The hand that wasn't on his wrist was traveling up from his shoulder to his wrist reaching to his hand.

_Two…_

"I'm going to murder you."

"Fine here."

_One…_

Aang bent towards her lips and kissed her. The hair tie that he had stolen from her hair forgotten on the floor. Her eyes were wide open in shock as she stood there one hand gripping his wrist the other floating in mid air before she settled it on his shoulder and pushed him on the way.

She bent down and picked up her hair tie fixing her hair before pulling him back for another kiss.

"Happy New Years." He said before she took his lips.

**A/N: Evil- Lyn requested a holiday kind of theme. This is my New Years Theme. **


	13. Ten Seconds B

**Title: Earth and Air: Natural Opposites **By: _Oliver.Artemis_

**Chapter Title: Ten Seconds (B)**

**Rating**: _K+_

**Characters:**_Toph 15, Aang 15_

**Chapter Summary: **It's modern!Avatar. AU. Whatever Aang and the group are counting down from ten. A lot can happen in ten seconds.

* * *

"ONE MINUTE EVERYONE!" Sokka yelled up the stairs but quickly jumped out of the way when he saw two teens a bit younger then him run by.

"Give it back Toph!" Aang yelled as she held his beanie far from his grasp. He dove for it but missed landing on one knee and his hand. He knew she loved torturing him like this. His brown mop of a hair was sticking out everywhere.

"Come on Aang." She teased waving it like it was some kind of prize.

"Sheesh Aang, it's called a comb." Zuko said as Katara giggled. Aang turned and glared.

"Shut up, Scar Face." Aang joked. When Zuko was younger, he liked to do tricks. And well he ended up getting some pretty bad stitches from the most embarrassing way ever. He jumped up, and just jumped, and fell flat on his face on the side walk. Now he had a scar right above his right eye, not to noticeable, but the story lived on. I'm getting off track though. At the moment Toph had stolen her best friend's beanie, which he used to hide his messy brown hair.

Toph put the open end up the hat near her face took a whiff and then pulled it away as far from smelling distance. "Ugh…don't you ever…like…oh I don't know…wash this thing?" Toph said tossing it back at him.

"THIRTY SECONDS!" Sokka yelled. Everyone got ready. Well accept Aang. He had pulled the hair tie from her hair letting it fall behind her and held it away from her. His arm was outstretched over his head as she glared. She found him and reached for it pressing herself against him since she couldn't actually see the hair tie and reached for said object. "TEN SECONDS!" Everyone began to chant.

_Ten… Nine…_

Aang raised his hand above his head while Toph pressed herself against him.

_Eight… Seven…_

His other hand was on her waist with Toph's gripping onto his wrist.

_Six… Five…_

"Come on, Toph." He said smirking at her mocking. He vaguely heard her say 'bastard' and he only chuckled.

_Four…Three…_

The hand that wasn't on his wrist was traveling up from his shoulder to his wrist reaching to his hand.

_Two…_

"I'm going to murder you."

"Fine here."

_One…_

Aang bent towards her lips and kissed her. The hair tie that he had stolen from her hair forgotten on the floor. Her eyes were wide open in shock as she stood there one hand gripping his wrist the other floating in mid air before she settled it on his shoulder and pushed him away.

She bent down and picked up her hair tie fixing her hair before pulling him back for another kiss.

"Happy New Years." He said before she took his lips.

**A/N: So I hope that answered some questions. I now the story was a bit confusing, but I hope you get it now. Toph had taken his beanie and as revenge he took her hair tie (scrunchie, pony tail, ect.)**


	14. Sarcasm

**Title: Earth and Air: Natural Opposites **By: _Oliver.Artemis_

**Chapter Title: Sarcasm**

**Rating**: _K+_

**Characters: **_Toph 12, Aang 12_

**Chapter Summary:** Aang never knows when Toph's being serious or sarcastic.

* * *

"Good job, Twinkle Toes." She would say after I made a mistake.

"No way really?" Was her response after every time I pointed out something obvious to her. Toph was always sarcastic with me and it seemed like that was her only tone. Sarcasm.

"You like, Katara?! Are you sure?" She treats me as if I were six.

"Of course I'll stop calling you Twinkle Toes." I'm not one to get peeved easily but she really pushes it.

"What's your problem, Toph!?" I yelled at her one day as she was using sarcasm to mock my earth bending. Toph only looked at me. "Why are you always so sarcastic with me?" I asked angrily dropping the rocks that were in floating in the air.

"But I'm not." Ugh, she did it again. Stupid sarcasm. Who in the heck invented that anyways?!

"Yes you are you did it right now." I accused pointing at her. She didn't flinch.

"Okay it's because I like you." And I froze.

"See y-you were just being sarcastic again." I stuttered. Why was I stuttering?

"Oh I guess you caught me there." She said in a mocking tone. I stared as she walked off. Toph is always being sarcastic. At least this time I hope she really wasn't.

**A/n: Okay so this was something that just popped in my head.**


	15. Wasted

**Title: Earth and Air: Natural Opposites **By: _Oliver.Artemis_

**Chapter Title: Wasted**

**Rating**: _T_

**Characters:**_Toph 17, Aang 18_

**Chapter Summary:** Celebrating Aang's birthday Toph and Aang get a little bit more rum then they should have.

* * *

"Carry me!" Toph whined tugging at Aang's sleeve. Aang pretended to be mad at her but burst into a fit of laughter. Aang let an 'omph' when Toph jumped onto his back. "Giddy-up!" Toph yelled. Incase you hadn't figured it out yet, Toph and Aang were pissed drunk out of their minds. They were celebrating Aang's (hundred) eighteenth birthday, so Toph decided for his special birthday she'd take him out drinking. 

"Toph get off you weigh a ton!" Aang said in a mock grunt. Toph got off his back and touched her heart.

"Are you calling me fat?" Toph asked knowing she couldn't be. Not with all the training she did, and it wouldn't matter anyways because she didn't know how she looked like.

"No…good thing we don't drive." Aang joked.

"What's 'drive'?" Toph asked kind of wobbly.

"I don't know."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No." Aang and Toph laughed once more as they stumbled into the inn and into Toph's room. "Toph…I want to tuck you in." The young avatar said slurring his words while speaking to her as if she was an infant. Aang kicked off his shoes and fell backwards on her bed. "Hey I have a great idea! Let's get married, but darn I already took my shoes off." Aang said in a sullen voice. HE turned his head and saw Toph lying down on her stomach and gave a small grin.

"I wouldn't want to marry you Twinkle-" Toph started to laugh for no reason. "Could not say that without laughing." Toph said laughing clutching on to her stomach. "Besides Twinkle Toes aren't you marrying Sugar Queen?" Aang paused to think then shrugged.

"Am I? No…I think I wanna tuck you in." Aang said sitting up and crawled to her. "Toph you're pretty." Aang said in a childish voice.

"You're pretty too." Toph said. They were both completely aware she couldn't see though.

"Can I kiss you?"

"No…I need sleep." Toph said turning over.

"Stop being fat!!!" Aang whined while Toph frowned.

"Tuck me in." she mumbled.

"Yay!" Aang got off the bed and tucked Toph in.

"One kiss." Toph muttered and Aang smiled. Aang kissed her then on her forehead. "Don't tell Sugar Queen." Were her last words before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Aang woke up and saw Toph sitting at the table, a cup of tea in her hands and a blanket around her shoulders.

"I think I proposed last night." Aang put his hand to his head with a pounding headache banging against it.

"Yeah you did Twinkle Toes." Toph said sipping her tea while Aang poured himself a cup. "Why?"

"Why what?" Aang asked as his eyes darted over to her. "Why did I propose?" Toph nodded. "I don't know, because I was drunk…?" Toph nodded.

"You kissed me."

"You let me." Aang retorted.

"Touché." Toph said sipping her tea. Aang bursted out laughing causing Toph to turn to him in a questioning manner. "What?"

"You never really said no when I proposed." Aang said letting small chuckle into his mug.

"What's so funny?"

"I know you'd say no." Toph raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know?" Toph smirked when she heard a small choke then the clank of his mug hitting the table. His eyes bore into her skull, and she grinned as she sipped her tea.

**A.N: I will be taking five requests. Numbers 20, 36, 45, 59, and 71 are going to be requested stories. I will say when you can post a request. The first request will go to the person who's reviewed almost all my stories. _Yours Truly. _I will take a request from them and then the next time it will be first come first serve when ever i put it in an Author's Note**


	16. Fairy Tale

**Title: Earth and Air: Natural Opposites **By: Toxas

**Chapter Title: Fairy Tale**

**Rating**: _K+_

**Characters:**_Toph, Aang_

**Chapter Summary:** Aang remembered a time when the monks use to read him and the other nomads fairy tales about damsels in distress and their heroes saving them.

* * *

Aang stared at his earth bender lying on the ground. He just stared at her, and more then anything she looked fragile. He used his sleeve to wipe the blood off her face, taking care around her lips. He had tears falling down his cheeks, and with the blood gone she looked like a damsel, like the ones he was told when he was younger. Her hair had fallen from her bun and in his other hand he gripped tightly on her band.

The monks use to tell him and the other little air benders about how an evil sorcerer had taken away a beautiful dame and put her under a spell to make her sleep for eternity. He remembered how he and the other children made noises of interest. The story teller would continue on about how her one true love's kiss could only awaken her. By then every little boy would jump up and say that they were going to be a hero just like the one in the fairy tale. Aang too thought the same thing but didn't jump up, he just imagined himself saving a girl with a kiss.

Shaking his head he didn't know what to do. He had defeated the fire lord after Toph had…he tightened his grip on her band and gritted his teeth. He brushed her bangs away, maybe now was his chance to be a fairy tale hero. Maybe he could still save her. He brushed her hair from her eyes and lowered himself. His breathing got a bit heavier.

His lips grazed hers before he finally pressed his lips against hers. Her lips were soft and chapped, but they weren't warm. They were cold and lifeless and when he ended the kiss he rested his head on her chest and cried as he gripped on to her, his fists tightening around the band and his tears staining her uniform. Aang soon came to the ugly realization that Toph was gone and he was no hero.


	17. Only Toph

**Title:**** Earth and Air: Natural Opposites **By: Toxas

**Chapter Title:**** Only Toph**

**Rating**: _K+_

**Characters:**_Toph, Aang_

**Chapter Summary:** Aang doesn't feel those special described moments in his relationship with Toph, just her.

* * *

'_I could get lost in her eyes.'_

When I stared into Toph's I only saw pale green eyes 'staring' back at me. I didn't see it sparkle with mischief, or shine just her eyes.

'_Her hand seemed to fit perfectly into mine.'_

Toph would slip her hand with mine and lace her rough fingers with my own and I didn't know if it fit or not. Her hand was obviously smaller than my own, but it was just her hand in my own.

'_Our bodies molded perfectly with each other.'_

I hold her close to me and she tucks her head just right under my chin. My arms will hold her protectively to me, but I didn't feel our bodies mold together, just two bodies pressed warmly against one another.

'_Her smile lit up the whole room'_

For Toph it was more of a smirk or a grin, not normally a smile. It made me feel uneasy at times or make me smile with her, but that's usually only with me.

'_Fireworks blow in my brain as our lips touch'_

When we kiss, I don't feel sparks or magic. I feel a damp set of lips on my own, a kiss. I feel the heat that's being formed, but not from fireworks. My focus doesn't have bright colors just Toph's lips.

'_But I still love her.'_

I still love her all the same.

**A/n: Okay I know I already said this, but I'm saying it again because I don't want to fish through my email. Yours Truly since you will be getting the first request please send it to me in a review for chapter 19. Thank you.**


	18. Surprise

**Title:**** Earth and Air: Natural Opposites **By: Zovid

**Chapter Title:**** Surprise**

**Rating**:_K+_

**Characters:**_Toph (14), Aang (14)_

**Chapter Summary:** It's not a surprise if you scream like that. Idea from: _Toph + Aang Sillyness by Oukami666_ on deviantart.

* * *

Eyes glanced over the bush. He was from a far and he knew she could probably feel him from where she was but he didn't care. It wasn't like she was going to be able to tell what he was going to do and that was all that mattered. All he had to do was just distract her. That's all he had to do.

Looking ahead of her he saw Momo attempting to get a grasshopper in the ground. With a grin he realized that would be the perfect distraction. As best as he could he manipulated the air and brought Momo closer to her. Closer.

Perfect.

She was distracted. He waited.

Waited for the perfect moment.

There she was laughing with Momo, it was perfect. Running out behind the bush he ran behind the earth bender his arms above his head.

"SURPRISE HUG!!!" He said as he jumped into the air and came closer to her. One swift movement of her arm a large earth wall crashed into Aang's face as he slid down it. Momo frightened scattered away and Toph just sighed.

"It's not a surprise if you scream surprise right before you do it Twinkle Toes." Toph said as she lowered the wall peeling Aang off as well. A dumbstruck look on his red face.

**A/n: HAHAHA! I return with a new story! I hoped you guys liked it.** **I have another idea for a story so look out for that. Also, the next story I remember promising one of my reviewers a story. I'm pretty sure it was tvfanatic. Not sure.**


	19. Pick Up Lines

**Title:**** Earth and Air: Natural Opposites **By: Zovid

**Chapter Title:**** Pick Up Lines**

**Rating**: _K+_

**Characters:** _Toph (17), Aang (17_

**Chapter Summary:** How Aang gets girls, or in this case Toph.

Monday

"Hey, Toph, you know how I knew you were an earthbender?" Aang asked as he sat next to her at the fire. Toph turned her head towards him with a bored look on her face.

"By my earthbending?"

"No, when I first saw you, you rocked my world."

"…"

"Wanna go out Saturday?" Toph continued to stare at him before a flick of her wrist and he was sent hurtling into the lake next to him. She blew her bangs out and poked the fire with a stick.

Tuesday

"Hey, Toph." Aang said smiling at the earth bender who was lying on the grass under the sun.

"What?"

"You know, I'm kind of confused." Toph sighed, now realizing she would have to sympathize with him.

"Why?"

"Because you're an earthbender when you should have been a firebender." Toph sat up with a weird and very confused look on her face. "Yeah, I mean _you_ light _my_ fire." Toph's face dropped to an annoyed one and with a kick of her heel she set him flying into a tree.

"I take that as a no for Saturday?"

Wednesday

"Toph?"

"What?!" Toph asked annoyed as she tried relaxing in the lake.

"Can you be my boomerang?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Toph turned her head angrily at Aang who wore a large smile.

"Because I want you coming back to me all the time." Toph stared at him and then turned back to the lake. "What? You're not going to even earth-AHHHH!!!" Up and up Aang flew into the air.

Thursday

"Are you still complaining about yesterday?" Toph said as she ate her food. Aang looked at her and shook his head. "What now you're not talking to me?" Aang just shrugged. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking." Aang paused and Toph stopped chewing to hear what he was going to say. "I guess I'm lucky to be the last air bender in a way." Aang said shrugging.

"Why?"

"Because I'm the only one who can take your breath away." Toph this time didn't have the energy to earthbend him instead she just took her plate and threw it at him. "Aw come on, that one was a good one." This time Toph did earthbend a rock and threw it at him.

Friday

"I feel kind of bad that you're blind, I mean now you can't see how hot you look." Not even a second goes by and Aang finds himself thrown against another rock.

"WORST OF THEM ALL!" Toph shouted at him as he slid of the cold stone.

Saturday

Toph awoke surprised to feel Aang's vibrations near the lake. She heard splashing and decided to head over there.

"Hey there Twinkle Toes." Toph said taking a seat next to him.

"Hey." He said kicking his feet in the water.

"What no cheesy pick up line? Or is it too early?" Aang shook his head, stood up and walked over to the campsite. Toph cocked her head to the side and stood up as well. "Seriously, no pick up lines?"

"Nope." Aang said firebending a fire for them.

"No, 'Toph, I wonder why Sokka couldn't read you, you're the map to my heart, '?" Toph asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nope."

"No, 'You're hotter then the fire lord himself' crack?" Toph asked cocking an eyebrow. Aang shook his head and started to make a soup.

"Uh-uh." Toph stood there confused. Aang sulked there covered in bruises from his head to his ego he sat and stirred the soup.

"Fine we can go out tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah…" Toph said reluctantly as she went back to her tent. Aang watched then smirked at Appa.

"I knew the guilt trip would work." And in a flash Aang was hurtled into the lake.

"What part of, 'I hear everything' don't you understand?"


End file.
